Somebody that I used to know
by Gaijin
Summary: Just a songfic of Arthur and Ariadne.


Somebody That I Used to Know

**AN: I started reading AngeloftheMorning1978's fics and I was literally hooked. I stayed up all night one night before a big test and read as many as I could of her dream series. It inspired me to write one of my own (albeit, probably not as good). I also just recently heard Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye. Please review. It's probably not very good, it's just a drabble and I tried really hard to stay as close to the song, but it wouldn't let me, because I know it my heart Arthur and Ariadne are supposed to be together. **

**_I don't own Inception and I don't own Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye._ (Even though I wish I could write a great song and get rich... But that's just a pipe dream!) R&R**

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die._

_Told myself you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember._

Ariadne looked out her window onto the little square in front of her apartment. Her thoughts toward her past year with the team… Most importantly a certain team member, the Point Man, Arthur…

They had just finished the Fischer Job, everything went perfectly, and they all took their leave. Not even 2 days after she arrived back in her apartment in Paris, Arthur showed up to profess his love for her.

Everything was blissful for about six months, they'd work on projects together, they'd share their dreams, and when they weren't having sex or eating, they'd put puzzles together talking about everything and anything. The perfect relationship.

_You can be addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end… Always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we could still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over._

After half a year together Ariadne awoke one morning after a very steamy dream dealing with Arthur. A few minutes after she woke up, Arthur's phone went off. Thinking it was Cobb or Eames she reached over to his phone and unlocked it. She looked at the messages and realized quickly she shouldn't have done that… and they had gotten way too comfortable within the relationship.

The text message read: "Hey baby, what are you up to today? Mind if I stop by and 'hang out?' We all know what the means! Lol! See you later." -Ellie

Ariadne felt sick. Her hand flew to Arthur's arm, "Arthur, Arthur! Who is this bitch? Why is she texting you?" She almost shouted at him.

Arthur's eyes opened, blurry and groggy from sleeping, he realized she had his phone, and he bolted upright and snatched it from her tiny hands. "Somebody I used to know." He stated quickly and deleted the message.

"Somebody you used to know?" Ariadne asked in shock. "Out of my bed, out of my house… I never want to see you again… You liar and cheater. Never come back here, we should have never gotten together. How are we going to work together?" She was crying, her voice breaking. The Architect was picking up and throwing all of the Point Man's clothes out of her room and finally slammed the door in Arthur's face.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened_

_And that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger_

_And that feels so rough._

_~A week later~_

"Hey Ariadne, we need your expertise tomorrow. Sorry for such short notice, be at the warehouse tomorrow at 9 am." Cobb said over the phone line.

"Ok." Was all she replied.

"Is she coming?" Arthur asked, trying to hide the hint of hope in his voice, but failing miserably. Eames' hand went to his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"All she said was ok… I don't know, guess we have to wait till tomorrow morning." Cobb stated as he walked back to the Forger and Point Man. "So explain what happened again." The Extractor sat down across from his friend.

"Apparently, I got a text message from an 'Ellie' last week. Ari must have thought it was one of you guys so she looked at it and the next thing I know I was thrown out of the apartment." He said, "How'd she sound?"

"You didn't say anything?" The Extractor prompted, "Terrible, probably about as terrible as you look right now… if not worse."

"Yeah, I said, 'It was someone I used to know.' But honestly I didn't know who it was… I've never dated an Ellie before." Arthur shook his head and leaned forward onto his arms and knees, resting his head.

Eames was chuckling across from them. "Ellie's a lynx, you should meet her…" He trailed off.

_You didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records_

_And then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know._

Ariadne woke up at 8 am the next day and prepared to go into the warehouse and leave ASAP. She didn't want to be any closer to The Point Man as it was.

She arrived at the warehouse and walked in, trying to stop her head from looking around for Arthur. Suddenly her heart was racing.. She shouldn't have agreed to do this.

"Oh, so glad you could join us, Darling!" Eames had given her presence away and he hadn't even looked up. Damn him. Cobb and Arthur looked up also, but Arthur quickly let his back down to his work.

"Ariadne, I missed you, how are you doing?" Cobb came and embraced her.

"I'm doing ok, school has me in its clutches. How are you and how are your kids?" She replied, failing at sounding chipper and cheerful.

"Oh I'm great, missing the kids. But they are enjoying school right now, also. I call them every night and they tell me about everything every day. They are getting big." He guided her toward her desk.

"So what are we doing?" She asked.

"We are here to help some people not do something stupid." Eames replied quickly as he came over to hug her. "You're ravishing, what have you been doing lately?"

"Eames…" Ariadne chastised, "Nothing at all… It's nice to see you too." She sat down at her desk and looked up at Eames and Cobb. "Arthur dear, come say hello to our darling Ariadne." Eames said louder.

Arthur shook his head, "Guys, you're crowding her," was all he said.

The Extractor and Forger shared a glance over Ariadne's head… a single tear rolling down her cheek. "So what are we really doing?" She asked pointedly ignoring Arthur.

"We're going to try to fix your guys." Eames chuckled. Cobb bowed his head and sighed.

"Eames we said we'd just east them into this." Cobb argued with Eames.

Arthur and Ariadne's faces of fright were identical. Ariadne's legs were working faster than her brain and she was running toward the door. Trying to pry it open but it wouldn't budge.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

_And I don't wanna live that way_

_Reading into every word you say_

_You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

"Unlock this door, Arthur, Cobb, Eames! Let me out of his warehouse! I do not want to be around that cheater… I don't not want to share a dream with him, just let me out!" She kicked the door uselessly.

"Ariadne, at least we told you what we were going to do." Eames logically stated.

"Eames! Quit pushing this, let her go. She doesn't want to be here anyway." Arthur said, walking over and unlocking the door and holding it open for her. "Ariadne, it was nice seeing you." He tried to avoid her beautiful eyes.

She stared at him for a second and walked out.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened_

_And that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger_

_And that feels so rough_

Ariadne somehow ended up back at the warehouse, she sighed heavily. After 3 hours of walking around Paris and she somehow, unintentionally, wound back at the place she didn't want to be at.

She slowly opened the door to the warehouse hoping nobody was there; she wanted to collect her stuff and get out of their lives. The Architect slowly made her way to her desk area to collect her things when she heard the familiar hiss of the PASIV. She looked over to the lawn chairs and the Point Man was under.

"Ariadne…" she started talking to herself as she was gathering her stuff, "Don't go over there. Don't do it… Don't…" But her legs didn't listen to her voice and she walked over and hooked herself up.

"Arthur?" She called out into the Point Man's dream.

"I knew you'd be back." He said sadly as he took a sip of his tea.

They were in her tiny apartment, and he was sitting at her kitchen table. There was a puzzle laid out and her bed was a mess still. Obviously the bed had just been used or had been used in his dream.

"Why are you here? I thought I told you not to come back here." She stood still in her kitchen, watching as he calmly sipped his tea.

"I'm not actually at your apartment, and do you remember that day?" He asked softly, his piercing eyes looking at her.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Of course I do, and that's the day I found out yo-." She started.

"Sorry, didn't mean to cut you off, but that day was only a week ago. I'm talking about the day I told you I loved you. I pledged my heart to you that day Ariadne. I love you still." He said, looking at her hard, "I will love you always. This day is actually the day we made love for the first time. Don't you remember?"

She was speechless. How can he remember this so perfectly? Why can't I keep my mind off of how wonderful that day felt to me? Why do I still love him so much? "I'm angry at you…" Was all she could bring herself to say, slowly sitting down across from him at her kitchen table.

"Understandably, but let me explain about why that sad day happened. I am not the person you should be angry at, Ariadne." He stood and slid into the seat next to hers.

"Oh really?" She asked, glad she was having a conversation with him again.

"Yeah, turns out Eames, in a drunken stupor, gave a lovely lady of questionable morals, my phone number instead of his own, a lady named Ellie." Arthur began explaining, laughing slightly. "I'm surprised she didn't sleep over actually… He apparently had a 'nice time' with her."

_You didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friend collect your records_

_And then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know._

"Then why did you say, 'She's someone you used to know?'" Ariadne asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Now this was the ONLY impure thing, I had a dream that an ex-girlfriend texted me, asking to go out with me again." He said bashfully.

"Is that all?" You dreamed an ex texted you and you bolted upright and never said anything?" Ariadne said, reaching for his hand and placed her on top of his.

"Well you didn't let me get a word in edge wise." He laughed and kissed Ariadne on the cheek.

"What's that song that's playing now?" Ariadne asked as she heard music.

"Just our wake up. A new song, it was matching my mood earlier so I hooked it up." Arthur said casually.

When they woke up, Ariadne undid her IV and almost flew over to Arthur and started kissing him feverishly. "I'm sorry, Arthur, I am so sorry, I didn't mean anything of what I said last week."

I know Ariadne, I know."

"I love you Arthur." She said..

"I love you, too."


End file.
